Light to The Uchiha Darkness
by silverdoutrane
Summary: Light can expose darkness Love can overcome Hate, if one lets it. Couple Uruhara/Yoruichi None of Uruhara Yoruichi fans please don't read! Plotline: Takes long before Bleach, just after Yoruichi and Uruhara and company fled to the human world and there is something else here, Uruhara and Yoruichi are married and have one daughter Hikari. Rated T to be safe.


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately Naruto and Bleach doesn't belong to me, Naruto - Wonderful mangaka Mashashi Kishimoto and his team_

 _Bleach - Wonderful mangaka Tite Kubo and his team._

This plotline however, belongs to me.

For this fanfic to work the Uruhara Family will stay for a short while inside a village for a very long time until the nameless village became known as Konohagakure.

Summary: Light can expose darkness, Love will overcome Hate if one will let it...Uruyoru, Shisui Uchiha and Hikari Uruhara...

Uruhara/Yoruichi fans you may read and enjoy, this is past but a lot will be explained as Hikari Uruhara grows older...

Timeline: Before Ichigo was even born, before Isshin met Misaki, time line; Uruhara and Yoruichi had one daughter Hikari, her abilities will be written as the story progress...however, if I get a lot of good reviewers and readers and fallowers and favorites, I will create a sequel to do everything with Bleach Universe...fanfiction after this fanfiction story.

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

She crawled into the open door and was distracted when her gray eyes staring into the back of long white hair, he felt a small reiatsu and when he turned around, a small one toothe baby girl smiled up on him, she lifted her small baby arms a gesture asking him to be picked up.

"Where did you come from little one?" He asked curiously, kindness was in his voice.

She tilted her head a little bit, she had black hair and a tanned skin, she smiled and while sensing she'll be safe, sleep overtook her, knowing that someone will give her food.

* * *

In the human world, the father turned around with a small cat onesie he wanted to dress his daughter into…

"So… Hikari let's get you into this onesie?" He said when he turned around his only daughter was not there.

He dropped the onesie on the ground, "Hikari! Hikari! Hikari!" He paced and called, open cup boards, he searched for under the futons, inside the futons, the bathroom; Tessei was busy cleaning the toilet.

"Boss who are you searching for?" Tessei asked.

"Have you seen Hikari?" Uruhara asked worriedly.

"No, she didn't come here, isn't it a bit too early for her to crawl?" Tessei asked, he jumped immediately and started searching for his boss and Yoruichi's daughter.

"She's going to kill me!" Uruhara said panicking holding his hair down.

The two men went outside, Ururu was busy sweeping the patio and Jinta was playing as usual with pitching something.

"Boss?" Ururu asked in greeting.

"Have either you saw Hikari?" Uruhara asked stressing a lot more.

"You lost the baby?" Jinta asked

Uruhara scratched his head chuckling, "I turned around to dress her into this neko onesie, to dress her and then she was gone." He stopped when he saw his secretly wife, Yoruichi stood there with groceries in her hands.

"I will search for our baby." She whispered into his ear, giving him the groceries bags and transformed into her cat form and moved away to search for their daughter.

* * *

She went as far as a certain village or not yet village, a boy of thirteen years old, with a tanned skin tone, spiky black hair, was busy peeing at his favorite spot off a cliff.

"Meow." She said in a cat greeting form.

The boy stopped peeing, "Hey don't go sneak up on me?! You know I cannot pee when someone is standing behind me! Even if it is a cat?!" Madara yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Have you seen a sixth month old baby girl? She has black hair, tanned skin and gray eyes?" The cat asked taken a stick and drew a perfect picture of a sixth month old baby girl, written down how she looked like.

"No, we didn't find any missions for a missing baby." Madara said, he really hoped that her mother will find her, before she gets killed, he answered for the ninja cat...thinking that the mother is one of the other Uchiha's newly mothers...

The black cat erased the picture of her missing daughter even though the boy didn't know that it was her daughter and with a speed jumped and ran to find her missing daughter.

* * *

Japanese translations:

Neko-cat.

Hikari- light, radiance

Read and review...

Silverdoutrane


End file.
